icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Low
Ronald Albert Low (born June 21, 1950 in Birtle, Manitoba) is a former Canadian ice hockey goaltender and coach. Playing career Low played for two years with the Dauphin Kings of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL) before turning pro, leading the Kings to the Manitoba championship and the Memorial Cup playoffs each year. Originally selected in the 1970 NHL Amateur Draft by the Toronto Maple Leafs, Low only played one season with Toronto before he was left exposed in the 1974 NHL Expansion Draft where he was claimed by the Washington Capitals, where he would spend three seasons and would forever be in the Capitals' record books as the first goalie to get a shutout for the team on February 16, 1975 against the Kansas City Scouts. After being traded to and spending two seasons in the Detroit Red Wings organization, he was claimed by the Quebec Nordiques in the 1979 NHL Expansion Draft. Low was traded to the Edmonton Oilers after playing only 15 games with the Nordiques. He was traded to the New Jersey Devils in 1983, where he completed his NHL career at the end of the 1984–85 NHL season. Coaching career After playing six games with the Nova Scotia Oilers of the American Hockey League, he became an assistant coach for the team. During the 1987 season, Low was promoted to assistant coach with the Edmonton Oilers. In 1988, become the head coach of the Nova Scotia Oilers and would remain in that position until 1989 when the team was renamed the Cape Breton Oilers. In 1990, Low was named an assistant coach with the Edmonton Oilers. Six years later he became the head coach of the Oilers, a position he held for four seasons. After coaching the Houston Aeros for a season, he was named the head coach of the New York Rangers. After being relieved of his coaching duties with the Rangers, he would still remain in the organization as a scout until 2004. During the summer of 2004, he became a scout and goaltender coach for the Ottawa Senators. In August 2007, Low was promoted to the position of assistant coach of the Ottawa Senators. He was fired from this position on February 27, 2008. He won the Stanley Cup in 1987, and 1990 as an assistant coach with the Edmonton Oilers. Coaching record Career Statistics Regular Season Playoffs Coaching Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1969 & 1970)' *EHL '''South Rookie of the Year (1971)' *CHL Second All-Star Team (1974) *CHL First All-Star Team (1979) *CHL Most Valuable Player (1979) *NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) (1987 & 1990) *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links * Category:Born in 1950 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Winnipeg Jets (WHL) players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category: Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Jacksonville Rockets players Category:Richmond Robins players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Kansas City Red Wings players Category:Syracuse Firebirds (AHL) players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Wichita Wind players Category:Moncton Alpines players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players